The End In The Beginning
by MindlessMina
Summary: Betrayal. What was meant to be a bitter end turns into a powerful beginning, and who else to start it off with then the Aristocratic Assassin? Alliances will be made and relationships forged, but will it be enough to save them all? [Kag/Sess] **** Lemon Warning ****
1. The End in the Beginning

**A/N: **_Welcome to an epic journey for our sexy couple! This will star all of my favorite couples, and will do doubt be interesting the deeper into it you get! I don't own Inuyasha, but the plot is all mine! Now I give you the first chapter in my newest creation: The End in the Beginning_

_MindlessMina _

********************Chapter 1 – The End in the Beginning***************************

All her thoughts were clouded by red. She saw as it glossily formed around her. She felt it, crushing with every hit she took. She even tasted it, sweetly metallic in her mouth. No longer could she crawl away; most of her bones were broken. She couldn't even scream anymore. Whether it was because she screamed so much, or because her lungs were filling with blood, she wasn't sure. The only blessing she had was that after all of the torture she was finally going numb. She could faintly feel his hands as they searched her beaten frame. She could no longer even see the face that was leaning over her mangled body.

'_I guess this is it then. No savior this time. I am so stupid. I should have known that it would end this way. I should have waited until I was whole. Now I have forced the hand of destiny and ruined its plans. How could he do this? I thought that he really loved me. After everything, I still wasn't enough. I should have known. Even so, I feel so betrayed. How could I let this happen? At least Shippo won't have to see me like this. I know Sango and Miroku will take care of him. Gramps and Sota will just think that the well closed, and won't panic too much. No more fear, Kagome. No more hurt, no more sorrow. Remember their love. Remember their love for me. I will remember love as the last emotion in this life. Love. Goodbye, Mama. I love you.' _As the forest closed in around her the red soon faded into black claiming all that was there, including the young woman, Kagome Higurashi.

_****************Earlier That Day**********************_

The blaring sounds of steel clashing against steel echoed off of the stonewalls that made up the large inner chamber. Miroku, Sango and Kagome entered this part of the castle just in time to see the fierce battle that was raging between the evil spider Naraku, and Inuyasha their pack leader and friend. Towards the wall opposite of their entrance way lay an unconscious Kikyo, looking as if she was struck severely with a tentacle due to a gaping hole in her in her side. As they traded blow for blow, they were also hurling insults at one another to goad them into attacking recklessly. So far, it seemed a feat being accomplished by Naraku as he consistently made the inu-hanyo lose concentration.

"Is that all the power you can muster, Inuyasha?" said the smug looking Naraku as he dodged a swipe from the Tetseiga.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and die you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed out as he slashed though tentacles that were making a beeline towards him.

"No, I think it would be in your best interest to die now. It will spare you from witnessing what I have planned for your precious priestesses." Naraku stated and stole a lecherous glance towards both Kagome and a fallen Kikyo and seductively licked his upper lip.

"OH HELL NO YOU'RE NOT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TODAY, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" the inu-hanyo shouted.

Inuyasha ferociously swung tetseiga at Naraku unleashing the wind scar. Naraku quickly erected a barrier that engulfed the attack and spat it back out at him and the vicious fight continued. The newly entered trio took up positions to back up Inuyasha when Kagome realized that Kikyo was lying to close to the battle. Knowing that if left there she would be in great danger she rushed over to her in an attempt to both move and heal her. After all, two priestesses would be better than one.

As she approached Kikyo, Naraku positioned himself in front of Kagome so that when Inuyasha unleashed another attack he would critically injure her. A sick smile played across his wickedly handsome face as his plan worked. The inu-hanyo carelessly threw another attack in his direction without thinking it through.

Hearing Inuyasha's battle call for the wind scar, Kagome looked to her right and saw Naraku quickly dodge and leave her in the trajectory of the powerful attack. Just as it was about to hit her, she managed to erect a barrier to keep her safe.

'_Shit! That was a really close one! Inuyasha must not of realized I was there because he was so focused in battle. But still! I'm going to SIT him to Hell after this is over with!' _With that thought in mind, Kagome ran to Kikyo and carried her back to where the others were.

They were all in pretty bad shape after fending off the hoards of demons outside. Sango's usual attire had turned from pink to a deep burgundy from all of the blood and was torn in many places. Her face was protected with her mask, but she was covered in deep cuts and no doubt had bruises to go with them and Kirara was looked positively feral with her crème colored fur covered in blood. Miroku's robes had also been slashed everywhere and the purple was turned black. His sleeves had been torn apart during the fray, and his arms had large bruises and gashes from the enemies weapons.

She herself looked like hell. Her hair was up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face as she fought, but it had clumps of dried blood stuck to it. Her blue and silver cheongsam was now looked black and had slashes all over it. She had long ago shed her school uniform in favor of these kinds of dresses because they were more practical for their kinds of adventures. Short and slit at the sides, they allowed for excellent movement. She also refused to wear miko robes and traditional kimonos, so they were the next best thing. Looking at her legs she noticed all of the cuts and remembered how hard they had all fought to get into the castle.

Thankfully Lord Sesshomaru arrived and was lending some assistance to everyone's shock. He intended to kill Naraku as well, but seeing as the hoards were in the way, he decided to make quick work of them with his Bakusaiga. Koga and his wolves were helping them as well. It was a gruesome fight, but thankfully when they were done, they made it into the castle without meeting up with Kohaku, Kagura or Kanna; another large relief. They had to assume they had died in battle like all of Naraku's other incarnations. The thought of Kohaku dead was not pleasant, but at least Sango knew that he was with their parents and their village. It lent her a peace that she sorely needed.

Once she got Kikyo with the rest of the group, she quickly used her powers to heal as many of their wounds as possible so they could assist Inuyasha. By the looks of it he really needed some help. Just then, there was a massive aura that entered into the room. He stood majestically, looking like he had not just fought off an army outside only a few short moments ago. His silver hair was not even tangled, and there was so sign of fatigue in him anywhere. His golden eyes looked on as his half-brother fought desperately with his enemy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for helping us." Kagome said as she bowed her head in a sign of respect.

He did not even acknowledge her statement before rushing back into battle. '_That, that, ugh! He is such a jerk. Why does such an arrogant ass have to have the looks of a delicious god dipped in… OOK…SOOO not the time to be thinking about that, agh!'_ She turned her attention towards her healing and soon they were all in the battle doing whatever they could to help the two Inu brothers. Just as it seemed like they would all be doomed Kagome snuck up on the left side of Naraku and lunged at him, embracing him tightly around his chest. She ignored the pain from his spikes as they dug into her flesh and used all of the power she could call forth to purify him.

She glowed a bright pink and it slowly began to break down his purple aura and engulf the darkness around them. Soon the entire castle was glowing with her power. As it worked to expel the evil Naraku from this world, it was simultaneously healing everyone else in the chamber. Knowing that he was doomed, Naraku wanted to at least take Kagome down with him. He managed to slash his claws across her back hoping to inflict some major damage but to his terror, she did not even flinch or make a noise. Her reiki was so strong she healed instantly from his attack. His face twisted in silent horror before he let out a blood-curdling scream while his body slowly turned into ashes.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko Kagome snuck up on her unsuspecting prey using cat like stealth to effectively approach Naraku. He saw her power surge to life all around her body and then how she slammed them into Naraku's chest with a bear hug, using all of her reiki against him. He knew right then that there was no escape for the fiend and that their mission was finally accomplished. He watched as the filthy spider hanyo dissolved into dust and was whisked away by the wind.

With no other reason to stay, the Lord of the West turned on his heel and left. That was when he got the sudden feeling that he should wait to see the Shikon ordeal taken care of. As a Daiyoukai he knew that his instincts were to be trusted, however he brushed them aside knowing that the living miko would take care of it. She, unlike his halfwit half-brother, was competent when it came to objectivity. That and the other members of their pack were also loyal to the cause and would see to the results.

Finally, after several heartaches and many pains, Naraku was dead. He was gone, and he was never going to come back. Kagome knelt down and grabbed the completed jewel, purifying it as well. Everyone just stood still in shock as they watched Kagome's slow movements as she combined the shards and purified the Shikon no Tama. Sango was the first one to break the silence.

"…he's gone. He's gone! We did it! You did it Kagome!" Sango screamed and ran to her side and gave her a strong hug as she laughed giddily.

Miroku hesitantly removed the beads from his cursed hand, and looked at it. Nothing was there. There was no wind tunnel. The curse had been lifted. He ran to Sango and grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and locked her into a passionate kiss. As he touched her face with his once cursed hand, he pulled her close to him with the other. Breaking for a breath, Miroku pressed his forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Sango, would you do this fool of a monk the great honor of being my wife, my love, and the mother of my children?"

"Miroku, you know that I will!" She blushed and cried and hugged him, allowing him to fondle her backside, just this one time.

Inuyasha had run strait to Kikyo as soon as Kagome turned Naraku into powder. Kagome saw them holding each other as she knelt down to take up the jewel. Thankfully Sango's outburst distracted her from the pain of watching Inuyasha holding her incarnation closely to his chest. Eyes going soft at the tender moment between her two now officially engaged friends, she looked around the room. She did not see Sesshomaru there anymore, but that was not exactly unexpected. Satisfied from the job well done, she clutched the newly purified jewel to her chest and passed out.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed and gathered her into her arms.

"She is no doubt exhausted. Inuyasha, we should take her to Lady Kaede's at once." Miroku told the hanyo.

"Just put her on the fire-cat! She will snap out of it eventually. I need to take care of Kikyo, she is hurt!" Inuyasha spat out at them.

"She just saved all of our lives Inuyasha, how can you be so cold!?" Sango shouted back at him.

"I didn't need her help or anyone else's. It was her choice to do what she did so she has to deal with the consequences."

"Baka! You are such a completely selfish idiot!"

"Fuck you slayer!"

"How about you go fuck yourself half-breed!"

"Calm down Sango, please, lets just go and leave him be. Kagome needs us and arguing isn't going to help." Miroku told the demon slayer and they quickly climbed upon Kirara and left, taking Kagome with them.

Once they were out of hearing range, the supposedly still injured Kikyo opened her eyes completely and sat up in the inu-hanyo's lap completely pain free. Running her fingers through Inuyasha's thick white mane, she leaned forwards and placed a light kiss on his lips. Pulling away slightly she looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you have any doubts." Kikyo asked

"I would never have any doubts when it comes to you. I love you Kikyo."

"Good. Now let's go collect the rest of my soul and claim our wish."

Inuyasha then claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss that promised an even more intimate ending. She returned it in fervor and thought of how much more pleasure they will be able to have once she had a real body. Sure, they still were able to satisfy each other in her current state, but nothing would be better than caressing one another with warm, real flesh. _'I will have my body back, and he will be mine. You will not take him from me Kagome.'_

_**A/N: **__So how'd you like it? Pretty intense and mainly a starting point of all the greatness to come. Kikyo is dark in this one, and it will serve us very well for this story. Stay tuned for love, betrayal, and shameless lemony smutt! Don't forget to read and review!_

_MindlessMina_


	2. The Fate of the Jewel

********************Chapter 2 – Fate of The Jewel***********************************

Shippo was sitting outside of Kaede's hut playing with his marbles when Sango and Miroku arrived.

"Hey you're finally back! I was beginning to get...Kagome! Oh no, what happened to her?"

"Lady Kagome fainted after she purified Naraku and the sacred jewel. I think she will be ok, she just needs some rest Shippo." Miroku told him as he picked up Kagome from Kirara's back.

Shippo nodded to Miroku and went to tell Kaede that they were back. Sango and Miroku carried the unconscious miko inside the hut to rest.

"I see ye are back. How did ye fair?" The older priestess asked as they entered the hut.

"Kaede, the evil has finally been rid of." Sango said and then began to explain all that had happened up until they arrived at her hut.

"Hmm, and what be of Inuyasha and my dead sister?"

"They both should be alright. Kagome healed the worst of Kikyo's wounds when we were there. But that stupid idiot is lucky that I didn't kill him where he stood! I can't believe the nerve of him! Here she is risking her life to save us all, and the first thing he does is run to Kikyo, not even making sure Kagome is ok!"

"Ah, I think that he is still foolishly in love with the dead. He truly doesn't realize that the one he looks upon is not the same person."

Kagome began to stir, and slowly awakened. When she opened her eyes she was met with a small brown face with huge green eyes staring down at her. '_Shippo'. _She smiled as her eyes focused on the creature in front of her.

"MAMA! You're awake now! I'm so happy!" the kit said as he threw his arms around her.

"I am happy to see you too sweetie." She answered him, rubbing circles on his back.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted and ran across the hut to be at her side.

"Lady Kagome, we knew you would come around." Miroku said as he sat graciously at the foot of her futon.

"Did I pass out" she smiled at everyone, glad that they were all doing well. After sitting up she reached inside her pocket and pulled out the completed Shikon no Tama.

"Will ye wish upon it my child?" Kaede asked as she stirred the stew she had been brewing.

After a moment of silently thinking, Kagome answered the elder miko.

"I don't think so. It's true that if an unselfish wish is made it will disappear, however after a lot of time to think about a wish, I've come to realize that there is no such thing as an unselfish wish. Every wish could be tainted."

"Ye are indeed wise, young Kagome. I am glad that ye are its protector."

"I do need your help though," she said and then looked each person in the hut, "all of you. I am not going to wish upon it, but I know that as long as it exists there will always be evil trying to corrupt it. If I wear it around my neck, it can be taken off my body. If I leave it in a safe place, it could be found and stolen. So I've decided to put the jewel back into my body. I've chosen to become one with the jewel again."

Everyone was fairly shocked with her decision, and was curious as to why she would choose such a thing.

"Kagome, I know that it is your decision, I love you like my own sister, so I will tell you that if you think that is the best solution, then I support you. But how will this effect you?" the slayer commented a bit worried.

"I agree with Sango, but Kagome, how could such a thing even happen?" Miroku asked with concern and curiosity.

"Well it came out of me after all. It was safe when it was that way even though I had no idea it existed at the time. Besides, it's safer within me. I know how to do it, but I will need some assistance. I wont be harmed or anything. I was its host once before. And this time around, I can defend myself."

This was undeniably true. Kagome had been there in the Feudal Era defending her life for 6 years now. She trained with Sango in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry usage. Although her personal weapon of choice was a bow, it was closely followed by Sai blades. She had become pretty much a weapons master as time went by. She also trained with Kaede and Miroku so she could control her reiki, and now had extreme control of her powers and stunned everyone with just how formidable she had become. Indeed, she had become quite the warrior even without a weapon. She could form her energy in her hands and use random objects to put her energy into, making them into melee weapons.

With her new skills came her change in physique. With all of the training and years passed by, she was no longer a scrawny teenager, but a full grown woman who's body was built like a weapon. Her hair became wavier, and a darker shade of midnight. Her face trimmed down and lost its baby fat, and made her full, pouty lips to stand out more. Somehow with the advancement of her reiki, her eyes went from their light brown to a beautiful shade of light hazel that changed with her moods. They would remain her hazel shade normally, but when happy they turned a bright shade of green and when she was angry they would turn into a bright blue due to her reiki's influence.

Her breasts filled out to a size that was over a C, but not quite a D and her hips spread out wide and perfectly led the way to her thick muscular thighs and well rounded backside. Her waist was slim and her body was toned. All in all, she was a man's wet dream. Few had dared to ask for her hand, but she turned them all down with as much politeness as she could. She just wasn't interested, even if her now adult body craved some very adult things nowadays. Oh yes, she had those urges, but had still denied herself the act of love. She was waiting for that hard headed hanyo to claim her, and would wait as long as it took.

"Why don't ye get some rest my child. We can do this when ye are fully at peace with yourself." Kaede gently suggested.

"No, I need to do this now. I can't explain why, but something is pulling for me to do this now. I can't wait until later." Kagome was a firm believer in instincts, and hers had never proven her wrong yet so she wasn't about to doubt them.

"Mama, I'm scared. Will you be ok?"

"I will be fine little man. Don't worry, it's not a scary thing at all."

"What do you want us to do Kagome?" Sango and Miroku both looked to her for directions.

"You could place a barrier around the hut. This can't be interrupted at all, or it won't work."

"Ok, we will not fail you, sister." Sango replied with determination to do whatever she could to aid her.

Kagome explained to Kaede the chant that she had to do with her and laid herself back down upon the futon with the Shikon no Tama folded into her hands to rest directly above her heart on her chest. As Miroku erected the barrier, Sango kept her eyes pealed for anyone who would disturb them. Shippo just stared at the old miko woman and his adopted mother as they were chanting something. They were barely audible even with his demon hearing. Soon after they started to chant, Kagome began to glow a light pink and a lavender mist began to shroud her body. The young priestess began to feel the jewel pulse in her hands and a tingling sensation was filling her body from head to toe. She suddenly began to feel the solid ball move through her palms and into her chest cavity. She felt it pulse right next to her heart and she suddenly she felt like there was fire within her veins. Her blood was boiling up and it felt like lava was flooding throughout her.

Gritting her teeth against the pain she tried to concentrate in her meditative state.

'_I don't remember the scrolls mentioning this kind of pain as a reaction. Then again it wasn't really talking about hiding a sacred freakin' jewel within a body. The principle holds though, and apparently it worked, but this hurts so bad! Why does it feel like a volcano erupted inside me?'_

A soft, light voice called out to Kagome then, answering the question that she had asked herself in the depths of her mind.

"_**Because there is a powerful change happening to your body, young miko." **_

Startled by the sudden voice in her head that definitely was not hers, she thought, _'Who's that!? Who's talking to me? Am I losing it?'_

A light chuckle could be heard before the voice responded to her question. _"N__**o, you are perfectly sane child. I am Midoriko. I live within the Shikon. You were correct in your assumptions about not wishing anything on this jewel. You, brave girl, have sacrificed so much with courage and bravery that I have come to personally tell you of the change that your body is**__**currently undergoing."**_

Stunned by the gained knowledge that the legendary priestess Midoriko was in her head, she tried to focus on her presence, hoping to maybe get a vision of her. A lily field suddenly appeared in Kagome's mind along with a warrior priestess in its center, smiling and walking towards Kagome. _'Midoriko… it's truly an honor to meet you. I'm flattered that you would say those things about me, but I only did what many others would if they were in my position. I don't think that I'm that great because of it. I wish I were more like you, actually. What exactly is this change you're talking about?'_

"_**Child, you are not aware of how much like me you really are. To be very blunt, you are twice as strong as I was in life, and you are about to become so much stronger. You do not want the things that are about to be given to you, but that is why it must be you to have them. Kagome, you were trying to merely place the Shikon back into your body, but what is really happening is that the sacred jewel is merging with your body. It is becoming one with your very essence. The amount of reiki that you currently hold, and are about to inherit are awakening you**__."_

'_Well, that explains all the burning...' _she thought wryly to herself._ 'What exactly has been awakened, if it's ok to ask?'_

"_**Your true potential. There are four aspects of every priestess' purification powers. There is the power to heal wounds of all kinds, create and maintain barriers, use reiki to enhance battle prowess, and the ability to connect with others. No priestess has ever been able to harness all of them. They make due with one or two because they simply cannot attain the others. The powers that you currently posses under control are the ability to fight with reiki, and the ability to create barriers. The jewel is awakening your dormant abilities and is essentially giving you all of its power. **_

"_**Kagome, it has chosen you as its eternal protector. Seeing as you are now a human and are susceptible to time, it became essential to change you. You would understand it as modifying your genetics. You are still human, but you will now harbor several demonic characteristics. As a result, age will never be an issue for you. As you are now, you will be until forever. Your awareness and impulses will also be heightened to a new level, and your reiki will always respond to your will. Do not be deceived however. Although your years have been expanded, you are not invincible.**_

"_**If you ever have a need, I will be here. Just call upon my name and I will answer you. After all, I reside within the Shikon, which now resides in you."**_

'_That is really a lot to take in.' _Kagome said, slowly coming to grips with what she was being handed._ 'So, how long will all of this take to happen? I mean, how long will this pain last?'_ she decided to ask before Midoriko went silent and she awoke from her daze.

"_**Worry not, Kagome. The pain will subside shortly, but the true extent of your powers will not be accessible to you for a time. For about a week you will be unable to access any of your powers, as they will need time to bind to your newly awakened abilities. You are going to be vulnerable until this change takes place, but only for a short time. You must take great caution until it is complete, for until that time you are still bound by all human frailties without the benefit of even your reiki."**_

'_I understand. I think its time for me to wake up now. I can feel everyone becoming worried. Thank you, Midoriko.'_

"_**No, thank you, Kagome."**_

The fire that coursed through her veins was slowly quenched and the light began to fade around her. When it vanished completely, she was left lying down on the futon and didn't move. Shippo called for Sango and Miroku to come back inside cause he thought she was hurt.

"Kagome, are ye alright?"

She heard Kaede's voice and began to open her eyes. After blinking a few times, she sat up and smiled at everyone who was crowded around her.

"So who died?" She giggled as they all hugged her.

"So it seems that this was a success child. I am glad. How are ye feeling Kagome?"

"I feel alright, just weak."

She did feel good though, despite her circumstance. She was completely energized mentally and with everything she just learned, she was ready to take on whatever the future threw at her. It was then that noticed that someone was missing from their group.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Sango tried to suppress her anger while Miroku answered the question.

"He stayed behind with Kikyo. He should be here soon however."

Nodding her head at his response, she said, "She was hurt. I saw him holding her before I passed out. Its ok, don't be mad at him. He already told me that he was going to let her go after we defeated Naraku. He also told me that she was going to let all of her souls go when he was defeated. I imagine they had a few things to talk about before she leaves this realm. I am ok with it, really I am." She said with a confidence that she didn't necessarily feel.

Beginning to bristle at her memory of what last happened in the castle, Sango bit out, "Kagome, I can understand that, but this is not okay! You risked everything and when it was finished he didn't even check to see you were ok before he ran to that…that…"

"Sango, my sweet, please just relax. I know how you feel, but we must not rile up Kagome while she has already had such an ordeal today." Miroku tried to calm her by pulling her into his embrace.

"I'm ok, guys, really. Thank you for being here for me. It means the world to me." She told them with a half smile. Half filled with gratefulness they were there and half filled with sadness because the one person she wanted to see was not there. Though it confused her that she was not so upset with the knowledge that he clearly picked Kikyo's health over hers in the blink of an eye.

"Kagome, ye are a sweet child. I do now know what the future holds for you, but I am certain that whoever ends up lucky enough to have you will be a blessed man indeed." The old priestess said as she got up and began to prepare a meal for everyone in the hut.

"He would probably have to be a battle hardened warrior just to combat her already stubborn nature. She would chew him up and spit him out otherwise." Sango said while laughing at the phrase from the future that Kagome had taught her.

Taking a seat beside her, Shippo said, "Mama, you trust people too much. You are so nice that I bet you could turn the meanest, and grumpiest person on Earth into someone great!"

"You are too sweet little man." She reached out to her little kit and gave him a hug. Well, he was not as little as he once was. He grew a lot throughout the years and is now around 15 years old. According to demons, he was already about to become an adult. He was also due for another growth spurt soon. Kitsune demons tended to have growth spurts every four years until they were mature adults and then would stop growing. At the moment he was almost at her shoulder, but when he grows next he will most likely be her size or taller. Ah, how time flew she thought.

Looking down at her blood soaked and tattered clothing, she decided that a bath was the first thing in order. Looking over to Sango who had seen her take perusal of herself she smiled with the unspoken question asked. Shaking her head and smiling at her, Sango walked to her and helped her to her feet.

"Yes, a trip to the springs would be good. For all of us in fact. But you WILL wait your turn Miroku! If I find you peeking, you don't want to even know how long I will make you wait for the wedding. More specifically the night." Sango said with narrowed eyes to the now mortified looking monk.

"Sango, my dear, you wound me. I, proper houshi Miroku, would do no such thing to spoil our wedding ni-ahrm, I mean, the beauty of our marriage." He said attempting to look as innocent as possible.

With an uncommitted grunt, Sango grabbed some clean clothing from her pack. Kagome had gotten them all large gym bags from her time a few years back and it allowed them to have multiple pairs of clothing each. Kagome grabbed a pair of pajamas from her trusty old yellow pack as well as her bathing supplies before she looped her arm around Sango's and left to the hot springs. Shippo's voice could be heard as they walked away grumbling about his sore back, arms and legs to Miroku, who told him that he would probably go through another growth soon. Both women laughed as they heard Shippo's last comment about being big enough to attack him if he caught either him or Inuyasha peeping at the girls.

Sango and Kagome were silent as they soaked in the springs, just going over the events of the day. Looking over to Sango, Kagome smiled and began one of their private girl conversations.

"So, how's it feel to know that soon you will be getting groped on the daily." She said while wiggling her eyebrows at her now blushing sister-friend.

"Kagome! You have been around Miroku for way too long!" she said laughing and splashed water over to her. "But, to be honest, I'm so happy, and exited and, well, nervous. I know that he has…experience…with women, so I'm kind of afraid that, I don't know, that he will…not enjoy me as much as I will him." She finished with eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, don't ever think things like that!" Kagome said and gave Sango a hard hug. "He loves you Sango, so much, you can see it in his eyes. Hell, you can feel it in his hand! He hasn't even tried his usual womanizing tricks on anyone but you in the last three years, so that has to mean something. Right?" she reassured her and wiped the few drops of tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Kagome. You always know what to say to make me feel better." The slayer said with a smile. "But this is only the beginning of your issues, sister. Now that Naraku has been defeated, what excuse are you going to give out to those who are always asking for your hand in marriage?" Sango glared maliciously with a grin towards Kagome. It was time for her to be embarrassed now, she thought to herself.

"W-well, I don't know what you are talking about! Besides, I'm not being asked by anyone right now, so I don't have to worry about that!"

"Mmmhmm, just keep telling yourself that sis. Maybe you will even begin to believe it. Kouga is bound to come along again now that Naraku has been taken care of. He's a wolf, and they may take only one mate, but they do believe in concubines. Ayame would be ok with it as well cause it's normal to their breed."

"Oh dear Kami! I thought as soon as he mated Ayame that he would leave me alone!" Kagome said, eyes as wide as an owl.

"Not so, and you forget about all of those village men who have been after you since you turned eighteen." The slayer said, internally laughing at the frantic look on Kagome's face.

"Damn it! It's just that after all that I've seen and been through, I can't imagine a life with just a normal man. I can't even imagine it with a human anymore. They are just so…so…plain! I mean, it doesn't even matter what time I am at, they are all the same. This sucks so bad, I mean, I can't even say that I'm taken cause Inuyasha still hasn't even officially asked me yet! He hasn't told me anything really…" And just as she was going to continue an irritated Sango interrupted her.

"Sis, I am sorry, but I know that you still do love Inuyasha, but he has yet to even show signs of being a mature youkai. No signs that he is even ready to take a mate, unless you call sneaking off at night to see you know who as a sign. Kagome, I know that you know where he goes, and who he's with. You deserve so much better!"

Seeing the downcast look in her best friends eyes, she decided to drop that part of the conversation in favor of another.

"Besides, I saw something very interesting today during the battle." Sango said trying to catch Kagome's attention. She was rewarded by the miko picking her head up and turning towards her in curiosity. Smirking, she said her next words slowly and deliberately, making sure she got a rise out of her sulking friend.

"Remember when that demon broke your bow and you started using your Sai to fight? Well, Lord Sesshomaru saw you too, and well, he was checking you out."

"WHAT!" she cried out in bewilderment as her sister-friend laughed until tears leaked from her eyes. "He would never! Don't get me wrong, I mean, I have done my fair share of ogling him, just like every other female with eyes, but him ogle me? I think that you might have been hit in the head to many times today sis."

They finished up their bath talking nonsense and laughing about how Hell would freeze over if the mighty Lord Sesshomaru ever looked at a human with lust.


	3. Betrayal

**************************Chapter 3 –Betrayal*********************************

Darkness began to set, and they all were inside of the hut finishing up their meal. Kagome was wondering if she should go talk to her mother today or the next day. She wasn't the least bit tired, but she knew better than to go off at night without any of her powers in her weakened state. She would under normal circumstances be fine, but in this weakened state regardless of her battle prowess she could be easily defeated. After an internal battle her, she decided to bypass her instincts and go tonight to see her family as soon as she was done with her stew.

Even though her subconscious was throwing up caution signs, she wanted to talk to her mom. She needed the comfort. She was feeling nervous all night, but could not understand why. It wasn't because of the information that Midoriko had given her, no. It felt as if something were going to happen. Shaking it off she decided that it was just nerves. She was just used to Naraku coming out of nowhere and destroying their peace. No, there was nothing to be anxious about.

She gathered all of her things to take with her so that she could restock on supplies for everyone. Sure, she didn't really need to stay in the feudal era anymore, but she was so used to it that she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to live in her time anymore. She was 21 years old, barely graduated high school, and had pretty much alienated herself from everyone she used to know other than her family. They were the only reason why she even went back. None-the-less, she needed to tell her mom about this situation and soon before it drove her crazy.

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, she decided to make for the well as soon as possible. Much to her surprise it seemed as if the Shikon was already beginning to change her. She wasn't having any trouble seeing even though it was supposed to be dark as she walked through the forest. It even seemed like she could hear the individual leaves hit against each other through the breeze. The hypersensitive senses seemed like the first part of her powers to make themselves known.

Walking to the Tree of Ages always helped to calm her nerves, so she decided to make a detour there before she went to home. She stood there for a while gathering her thoughts. She still hadn't told anyone about this because her mother should be the first one to know. She always was. Her mother meant the world to her, and without her she would not be who she was. After making herself a promise to tell everyone else as soon as she returned, she took up her bearings and began to walk once more. She was halfway to the well when she heard a shuffling sound coming from the direction that she was heading. Kagome slowed down and pulled out a Sai blade from her right thigh. Her bow was destroyed during the battle, so all she had were her blades. The sounds got closer and she drew out the other blade and set her bag down getting ready to fight.

'_Can't a girl just get to the well without being bothered? Ugh, I have SO had enough of this day! I just want to go see mama and have some oden, is that too much to ask!'_

"Who's out there?" she said in a don't-fuck-with-me-right-now tone.

"Who the hell do you think it is? Dumbass."

"Baka Inuyasha! I was getting ready to kill you! Where have you been anyways?" she said starting to drop her defensive stance. Her instincts clamored at her to raise them up again as she had one last thought.

'_Why could I not sense you coming?'_ she followed up mentally.

"I had some stuff to take care of…" he said looking down at the floor.

"…ok. So, no more Naraku. I can't believe we finally did it. It's been so long you know." She smiled at him. Even though she could not sense his aura, she could feel Kikyo's aura almost smothering him. She could almost even smell a hint of dirt. Something was different about him though. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was as if something was missing…

"Um, Inuyasha, where are your subjugation beads at? They aren't on your neck..."

She also noticed that he was missing another important piece of his usual attire.

"…and where is Tetseiga?"

He began to walk towards her slowly, and almost menacingly. He stood in front of her before he began to talk.

"Kikyo got rid of the beads for me, and I didn't feel like carrying that piece of rust."

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about your father's sword like that. It is after all a piece of him, and we wouldn't be alive without it."

"I don't give a shit. It's worthless to me. I don't need it anymore."

Something was definitely off. He was not acting like himself at all. He was acting more arrogant than usual and his stance in front of her almost looked like it did back when he used to try to kill her. Figuring that he was just feeling invincible because of Naraku's defeat, she decided to talk some sense into him.

"What do you mean you don't need it? Don't you remember what could happen if you don't carry it with you!"

"Don't fucking yell at me bitch!" He screamed at her as he grabbed her shoulders.

"You need to let me go right now Inuyasha! Don't you dare grab me! Get your paws off! SIT"

Only this time nothing happened. He grinned at her and began to squeeze her shoulders so hard that he was breaking skin. She just stared up into his eyes looking for an answer to his actions. What she saw in them however, was nothing short of her worst fears come to life.

"That shit don't work anymore wench. Look, I know I told ya that I was gonna pick you, but the truth is that I never even intended to do that. I knew that you were fucking helpless and weak compared to my mate Kikyo. She is strong and can actually take care of herself. You are just a sad and pathetic replacement. You aren't as beautiful as she is, as smart as she is, and you're just fucking useless. You make me sick, and the fact that you hold her soul makes my stomach crawl. So with that in mind, give me the jewel. I don't feel like killing you painfully, but don't tempt me 'cause I will."

Instantly she felt a twisting sickness in the pit of her stomach after the first sentence. Still, she was at a loss for words. How could he do this to her, didn't he love her? No, it was all a lie. He lied to her. All of it was never real. He never loved her. He loved Kikyo. When he looked at her he saw the undead priestess. Never her. Never Kagome.

'_Mate…that means…no wonder he smells so much like her. But why, Inuyasha? Why did you hurt me like this? After all I did and gave up for you, this is how you treat me. Now here you are, standing before me demanding the Shikon and…and …WAIT did he just say he was going to kill me?!'_

"Why are you talking about killing me?! I can guess why you would want the jewel now but why do you want me dead!?" she nervously asked as his grip on her shoulders became more firm and blood began to trickle down her arms. He grinned as he began to smell the fear rolling off her in waves.

"Why do you think wench? You carry the rest of my mate's soul. When you die, she will have it back again. Simple as that."

"Why are you doing this? How could you be so cruel Inuyasha?!"

"Shut the fuck up and hand over the jewel!" He growled at her and slapped her across the face leaving four bleeding scratches across it. The force of the hit caused her to crash down to the ground. At that moment she knew what her apprehension was earlier. It was like she could sense that something bad was going to happen and she was unfortunately right. She should have left sooner. She should have not left at all. No time to dwell on that anymore however. She needed to get to the village and fast. Sensing him closing in on her again she lashed out with her sai blades landing two slashes on him, one across hand that was positioned to grab her and the other going across his chest, both of them drawing blood. As he leaned back he hissed with pain and launched at her, trying to choke the life out of her. She kicked her leg out and swiped it under his feet causing him to fall and then sprinted back toward the hut.

There was no way she was going to lead him back to her family beyond the well. She knew that he was rapidly changing into his more demonic form and would catch up to her soon enough. Already she was wearing out from the run, and cursed her body for being so weak. She didn't get very far by the time the crazed hanyo caught up to her. He was in his full demon form now and was not happy about being sliced by her blades. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards until she met the ground. She spun around and sliced the forearm that held onto her hair followed by his right inner thigh. He growled and yanked the blade from her right hand and slashed at her ribcage, leaving deep gashes. He slapped her again with the back of his hand this time, flinging her into a nearby tree. She saw him advance on her position again and threw the blade at him. It pierced his shoulder right above his heart but he showed no sign that it hurt him at all.

Inuyasha was completely out of control. She had no spiritual powers, and her strength was at a dangerous low. She tied to punch him but he gripped her fist and didn't let go until he heard her bones crack under the pressure of his hold. She screamed and used her other hand to claw at his eyes. He howled as her fingers entered into his eye socket and let her go. Her left hand was broken in several places, but she ignored the pain as she used both hands to try to pull out the sai that was sticking out of his shoulder. He kicked her knee in before she could get the blade out, and she screamed again as she hit the floor. He lashed out at her again, but she ducked, barely missing his claws that were aimed at her neck.

She found the other sai on the ground and stabbed him in the right thigh, twisting the thin metal in his flesh. He howled again and kicked her in he chest with his other foot. It began to rain as she tried to crawl away. Hoping that he would be less mobile since she severed his femoral artery. She attempted to go as fast as she could to get away from him. Unfortunately he was in a blood rage and couldn't feel anything but the desire to kill her. Limping to her location, he began to kick her in the ribs on the right side where her wounds were. She couldn't breath as he began to thrash her body around. He was repeatedly throwing her into trees, kicking her and slashing at entire body. Kagome was like a rag doll being tossed around the forest floor.

When she finally stopped moving and responding to his attacks, his beast quieted down and let them continue with their plan. He began to search her tattered clothing for the Shikon no Tama, and when he realized that she did not have it on her, he started to shout and curse. The hanyo guessed that she had already made a wish on it, and decided that it was better to have one objective met than none. He looked down and studied her for a moment before he mentally pronounced her dead.

All her thoughts were clouded by red. She saw as it glossily formed around her. She felt it, crushing with every hit she took. She even tasted it, sweetly metallic in her mouth. No longer could she crawl away; most of her bones were broken. She couldn't even scream anymore, but wasn't sure if it was because she screamed so much, or because her lungs were filling with blood. The only blessing she had was that after all of the torture she was finally going numb. She could faintly feel the rain as it poured down and landed upon her beaten frame. She barely heard the water assaulting the ground around her. She could no longer even see the face that was leaning over her mangled body.

'_I guess this is it then. No savior this time. I am so stupid. I should have known that it would end this way. I should have waited until I was whole. Now I have forced the hand of destiny and ruined its plans. How could he do this? I thought that he really loved me. After everything, I still wasn't enough. I should have known. Even so, I feel so betrayed. How could I let this happen? At least Shippo won't have to see me like this. I know Sango and Miroku will take care of him. Gramps and Sota will just think that the well closed, and won't panic too much. No more fear, Kagome. No more hurt, no more sorrow. Remember their love. Remember their love for me. I will remember love as the last emotion in this life. Love. Goodbye, Mama. I love you.' _As the forest closed in around her the red soon faded into black, claiming all that was there, including the young woman, Kagome Higurashi.

Turning away, he smiled. Finally she was out of the picture, and now he could live a long and full life with his true mate. Now, how was he going to explain to Kikyo that the Shikon no Tama was gone? She was going to be happy that this bitch was dead, but was going to be pissed that the jewel is gone.

'_It doesn't matter. We might not be able to wish her body to become alive again, but there are other ways of doing that. There has to be. Shit, I better get back and away from here before someone see's me. And before demons start to get lured here from the scent of blood.' _

Turning on his heel, he checked Kagome one last time to make sure that she was dead. Satisfied that he could hear no pulse, he turned on his heel and walked deeper into the forest. Soon he was completely swallowed by the dark trees, and the only thing that was left in the clearing were two bloodied sai and a completely quiet and motionless body, seemingly lifeless as she lay face down with her hands reaching out for help that would never come.


	4. The Case of the Curious Daiyoukai

_**A/N: **__Hello again everyone! Your reviews were great and some inspired me to start another fic, thank you! Here is your fourth helping of The End in the Beginning, and we finally get to see our favorite Daiyoukai! What I wouldn't do for a large vat of strawberry icecream and Sesshomaru…WELL away from that train of though! Don't forget to review!_

_-MindlessMina_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I would love to!_

*********************Chapter 4: Case of the Curious Daiyoukai*********************

"Rin you foolish child get back to the fire at once! Or when Lord Sesshomaru returns I will tell him of your disobedience! Then he will send you away to a filthy human village where you rightfully belong!" Jaken screeched at his charge. It was just too dark for her to be running around in the forest alone he thought, and was sure that if something were to happen to her then it would be his head.

While the kappa still called her a child, she was anything but. She had grown substantially during their travels and was now a blossoming young woman of fourteen. Although she had gotten older, she was still as vibrant and joyful as she was as a child. The only thing that changed about her was that she now bathed more often and had an air of wisdom that she kept hidden just beneath the surface. It was the kind that people get when they have been exposed to too much cruelty at a young age.

She also became very stubborn and with the lessons that Sesshomaru had been providing her in combat, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Lord Sesshomaru would do no such thing to this Rin! This One was being obedient to you Master Jaken and came as soon as you called. You are just upset that our Lord did not allow you to join him in battle against Naraku." She said as she crossed her arms and glared back at the little green toad.

She honestly didn't understand why he still hadn't warmed up to her even after all of these years. He was just so mean to her when her Lord was not around, and she could have told on him but never did because she didn't want him to dislike her more. That didn't help her keep her temper though. So she decided that if he was going to be upset with her then it was going to be for a good reason. With that thought, she picked up a small pebble like she had seen Lord Sesshomaru do many times before and chucked it at the middle of his forehead.

"WAAAHHH" he screamed as the stone made contact with his head and he fell backwards towards the fire. He managed to stop himself from falling into it, but was unable to stop his backside from catching on fire. He ran around the camp in mindless circles for a few seconds before a black boot made contact with his face and he fell onto his back, effectively putting out the fire.

They were camped out on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest that were at the ends of the Western Domain. He did not want to be far off from the battle and leave his pack out of his reach, so he brought them the furthest he could while keeping them in his lands. It ensured their safety and his closeness to the enemy. It also kept him close enough to keep an eye on the whelps pack to ensure that they did not jeopardize a chance to dispose of Naraku. Thankfully that had not been the case this day.

"You have returned my Lord!" Rin greeted him as she ran to his side and gave him a hug, just as she had for years now. Her embrace was answered by his hand resting atop of her head and a deep rumble of approval, just as he had done for an equal amount of years.

"Rin." He regarded her. She was not really considered his ward anymore. After entering into the depths of hell to bring her back to life, he had to admit to himself that she meant so much more to him than that title could accomplish. She was the first little ray of sunlight that managed to filter thought his dark life, and she took her place in his life as daughter ever since.

He hadn't told them of the nature of his departure, nothing unusual, but he had realized that Rin was past the point of naivety and as she grew up her perception was always spot on. He knew that she knew where he was today even if she acted as if it was just another day. It was not out of indulgence either, but because she had an unwavering faith in his abilities. A trait she possessed even when he only had one arm.

"Is it over, my Lord?" she asked, craning her head up to see his face.

"Yes, Rin. The vile hanyo has been defeated. We return to the Manor on the morrow." Sesshomaru answered looking down upon Rin.

"Yes my Lord."

She let go of her father and made her way over to the fire and turned her rabbit over so it could continue to cook. Her father. She had seen him as such for many years now, and even called him that, but only within the safety of the Manor. It would do no good if people knew that she meant that much to him. So far only Naraku was stupid enough to take advantage of that, but she would not put it past anyone else.

As the young woman stared across the way at her ord, she realized that although he seemed as stoic as usual, there was something different about him lately. She knew how to read him very well after all her years traveling with him, and for almost a year now he was lost in thought more and more often. It was like he was…lonely. Not the kind of lonely someone has because they are literally alone, but a different kind.

Then she remembered something that she had heard the advisors talking about and knew instantly what was wrong. He needed a mate. He needed a female to make him feel that special kind of way that no one else could. If only he would find one, then she could possibly have a mother. Exited at the thought of having someone to call 'mama', she grinned and then retreated into her mind, thinking of ways to help her Lord find the right one.

Finishing up her dinner, Rin threw more sticks into the fire before lying down next to AhUn. He was still deep in his thoughts, and she finally saw evidence in his eyes of an emotion that she had never seen him carry before; longing. Before she shut her eyes for the night, she took one more look at her father and mentally sent out a prayer to all of the Kamis she knew about.

'_I know that my father has done some wrong in his long life, and that he can be very indifferent to the world around him. But he has also done much good, and is not as cruel as he once was. Please, I am begging you, send him a good woman that will be all that he needs. He needs someone so he wont be alone anymore. I don't ask for much, but I promise that if you answer me, I will never ask for anything again.'_

Seeing that all was well within his pack, Sesshomaru sat with his back towards the base of a large tree across from the campfire. Shifting into his favorite sitting position, he stretched out his left leg and bent his right one and rested his arm above it. He looked over to his pack and watched how they went about eating and bickering as the dragon steed lay in the background sleeping peacefully. He looked especially at his young Rin. She had blossomed and was on the cusp of womanhood. He would soon have to find a husband for her. Though he detested the idea of anyone laying a finger on her, he knew that she was no longer a child, and would not be treated as one for much longer.

He remembered when she would run around barefoot in her checkered kimono, her half ponytail draped lazily to the side as she picked flowers. Now where her old orange and white kimono would be, instead there was a pink and white flower print one, and the ponytail was long since rid of so her hair could hang unbound at her mid-back. She did still prance about picking flowers barefoot though. That gave his paternal side relief; she was still not ready to leave his side just yet. A lot of time must have passed as he was musing, for the fire had dwindled into embers and his pup, steed and retainer were all asleep. Standing, he rekindled the fire to keep them warm and shed his moko-moko, using his youki to wrap it tightly around Rin so she didn't get too cold as it slept. The toad was on its' own.

Spreading out his youki to detect if there was an immediate threat in their vicinity, he took note there was none, and slammed his Tenseiga into the earth to create a barrier around his pack as he went to hunt. Rin needed to have meet for the morning's meal if she were to travel efficiently and without need of much rest. That and the idea of tearing a large elk or a boar to shreds always gave him satisfaction, being he was a predator and all.

That's when he smelled it. Blood. Being late at night smelling blood was not something that was unusual, but for some reason his instincts were nagging at him to go and find its source. Daintily lifting his nose to scent the air, he took note that the stench was coming from the direction of the forest of Inuyasha. Now it was not only his instincts but his curiosity had also peaked as to what or who the victim was. Spreading out his youki, he sensed that there was still no danger in the area surrounding his pack and decided to leave. Gathering his cloud of demonic energy at his feet, he took off high into the air and made his way towards the scent of death.

As he approached, his senses were becoming more and more frazzled. He could now discern that whoever it was bleeding out was not only extremely powerful, but was a female. A pure and unclaimed female. His instincts were rearing wildly within his veins trying violently to get him to quicken his pace so they could save the female and claim her. His rational mind however was quick to push down his more primal urges and he began to wonder.

'_This female is powerful. And hurt. She is also unclaimed, that is preposterous. How could a female of this caliber have escaped my senses? I can scent power from vast spaces, why is it that I have never scented this ones? She is also has the scent of innocence and purity amidst the blood. Could it be that she is untouched as well? Purity…no…this is…this is a priestess.' _

After finishing his internal conversation, Sesshomaru turned his full attention to the scent he was now following. Although he would admit it to no one save himself, the smell of power and purity radiating from the blood was positively divine. He knew why his instincts were in a state of frenzy. It was simply because in all of his long years he had never smelt a finer scent then what he was being exposed to now. Mentally shaking his head away from those thoughts, he quickened his pace, curious to see what creature had ensnared his baser self so easily.

As soon as he reached the edge of Inuyasha's Forest, he was able to tell that it was not only one person who bled, but it was two. And the identity of the second was without a doubt his bastard half-brother, but it was different. Tainted by magic and maliciousness. No doubt the reason why his presence during the battle had his instincts clamoring. Then there was the other, the one whose scent had his beast rattling in its cage, and now that he was closer it was irrefutable whom it belonged to. It was hers, the living miko: Kagome. It was indeed shocking to find that she harbored that scent and even more disturbing that she, a mere human, was enticing his bestial nature.

Sesshomaru never dallied in lies. And he firmly believed that to lie to ones self is the most despicable thing one can do. Though he was very loathe to admit to it, he had to say that it was not truly her humanity that was an issue. He had gotten over that prejudice when he accepted Rin as his pup. He had seen her battle, and she looked like a goddess when she was killing all of those worthless demons. He knew that because she was a priestess, she could birth powerful pups whether or not they were hanyo. So it was not even her station as priestess that offended him. It was her relation to the hanyo that kept him at bay, and from really taking a moment to appreciate her feminine charms.

Narrowing his eyes at his final thoughts, he scoffed mentally at his unusual train of thought. However, the closer he got, the more he begrudgingly had to admit that her scent was positively divine. It was the scent of strawberries and a delicate cream laced with the smell of an electrical storm. Very intoxicating to any male, and for the more powerful ones like him, it was absolutely intense. Why was it that he had never noticed the miko's scent before? It was near impossible for a Daiyoukai, an Inu Daiyoukai at that, to fail to notice something so trivial.

'_Hn, so she carries a scent blocker. I could understand why she would however, now that I have scented her true smell. I wonder, was it masked from the hanyo as well?'_

He came to a complete stop after bursting into the clearing, and the sight that met him was not one that he had ever expected to see. He had thought he would find a wounded hanyo with an unconscious miko. Instead what he faced was the remnants of a battle, with an almost dead miko splayed out upon the floor. There was blood flowing out of several different and severe slashes over her body and weapons scattered about. He could see a trail of blood leading from the direction of the Sacred Tree where she usually visited before traveling back to her time. Her frame was bloodied and bruised, but she still breathed, albeit raggedly and shallow. He got closer and his eyes opened wide in the realization of the scents that marked her wounds.

'_Inuyasha? Was she not your intended as you had made her out to be? Why have you attempted to slay your most loyal pack mate and alpha female? Your scent is also tainted. You left her alive, but I am certain you assumed she was dead with your inferior senses. What is the meaning of this?'_

He questioned himself as he took in the sight before him. Examining the clearing, he came to the conclusion that it had been a brutal battle between the two. The scent of their blood was drenched all over the area. He took a deeper breath and realized that not only was the hanyo's blood tainted and bewitched, but it held the scent of rage; the scent of his blood beast. His scent lacked the smell of wood and steel. He did not have the Tetseiga. But judging from the fact that there was no one else injured and there was clearly no commotion, he would have to had been in control of his beast.

This attack was completely without honor. It stunk of bitter tears, betrayal, and pain. One look at the body on the floor told him that she was beaten even after she had fallen to his strength. He was impressed to say the least that she was able to inflict so much damage on him in his more ferocious form, but to be still alive after it all was another amazing feat. He also smelled something odd about the environment. She had not once used her reiki to fend off her attacker. Was it because she feared for his safety? No, otherwise she would not have injured him to the extent she did. So why then did she not use it?

Curiosity was always his weakness, and knowing that he would get no answers if she were to die, he decided that she would have to live. Besides, she did not deserve this kind of death. There was no honor in it. She was a warrior, and she deserved to die with honor, not at the hands of her pack. Being the creature of honor and integrity that he was, Sesshomaru wasted no time in picking her up gently and cradling her within his arms to his chest. Anger welled up within his chest as he glimpsed the large claw marks on her face and the scent of tears and pain that she wreaked of.

'_How could he do this to you, priestess. Where is his sense of pride, of protecting his pack. It is obvious that he is truly a bastard for attacking a woman, one who was his most loyal companion. This Sesshomaru must once again rectify the damage he has done to our family's name.' _he thought to himself as he carried her. He took his time searching for the large yellow pack that she seemed to carry with her everywhere, knowing that when she awoke, she would want it. There were many healing supplies in there that he was not schooled in that would more than likely aid her greatly in her healing.

Finding it, he picked it up and flung it over his shoulder. Deciding that now would not be a good time to take her back to the village due to her state of being, he formed his cloud and began to flight back to his camp. The wind did him no favors as it blew her intoxicating scent into his nose. Looking down at her battered face, he frowned and realized that most if not all of her wounds would scar. Uncharacteristically, he looked around his location as he flew, and when he knew there was no one else around, he let his canine compassion take over.

Slowly and gently, he began to lick all of the scratches and cuts on her face. He was a Daiyoukai, he was a ruthless killer, he was the strongest in all of Japan. But he was still Inu, and as such, his brother's pack was an extension of his pack. His Inu nature called to comfort such a loyal creature, partially because she was pack, and partially because he couldn't resist the urge to try to ease at least a small amount of her pain. His instincts were ignored earlier this day due to his pride, and now he held the results of such carelessness within his arms. In so doing, he was also getting a nice little helping of her delicious blood. She tasted of purity, of power, and of fertility. It was an overwhelming combination, but he resisted the urge to taste more and softly continued to clean and heal her face.

He had finished a short while before returning to his pack, and was pleased to see that his saliva had healed her almost instantly and her face at least was back to its normal, healthy self. He looked at her face again, and this time truly looked at her, and for the first time he realized that she was indeed attractive. Her thick and curly dark lashes fanned across her high cheekbones and her mouth was full and pouty. It was not small and thin like most of the females he had come across. Her midnight hair also was thick and wavy, and accentuated her tanned face angelically. He tore his eyes away from her face as soon as his feet hit the ground.

With one arm he got a firm hold of her body, while the other pulled her sleeping futon out and lay it near the fire. Setting her down, he once again assured himself that there were none others around and he continued to nurse her wounds but took a full inventory on the damage that was dealt to her person. With every wound that closed he cursed his brother for his weakness and his betrayal. Once he was finished, he took out a sleeping yukata from her bag and dressed her, trying and failing to not notice the generous curves of her figure and the intoxicating scent she carried. Glad to be finished with that ordeal, he lay her in her 'sleeping bag' and tucked her into the fabrics.

By evening on the morrow she should be awake, hopefully sooner. He needed to know what happened, and she was his only lead. He continued to stare at her as she slept, wondering if maybe this was a bad idea getting mixed up with the whelp and his affairs, but then she made a soft whimper and a soft "why", and his decision was melted over with iron. She would stay and he would know the truth to the situation. Turning on his back again, he left the camp in search for something to hunt. Not merely just to bring back game for food, but because he needed to feel flesh and blood being ripped apart by his claws. Yes, the hunt sounded good.

_**A/N: **__Finally our hero and heroin meet again! Things are about to start getting goooood believe me, so stay tuned and don't forget to review!_

_-MindlessMina_


	5. Alternatives and Discoveries

_**A/N:**__ So, I am extremely pleased by the reviews and messages that I get from all you great people and the holidays sooo threw me off when it came to posting and editing. I don't have a beta, so I do all the editing myself which is not only time consuming but it takes a little longer cause everything is perfect in my head, but on paper – not so much. But alas! The next installment of TEITB and boy are things going to get interesting from here on out. Oh, and I am not known as THE LEMON QUEEN for nothing. Smut just comes with the territory with me. If you're not ok with it, then I suggest you just try to skip over them when you get to them. I have no lemon markers. By the way, did anyone notice that in my last chapter I put 'heroin' instead of 'heroine'? Lol, I was dying when it looked over it just now. ANYWHO lets just get to the story shall we?_

_MindlessMina!_

Chapter 5: Alternatives and Discoveries

Inuyasha made his way through the dimly lit early morning forest, nothing currently on his mind other than the desire, no, the need to reach his Kikyo. She means everything to him, and not even Kag..Ka..what was her name again? He couldn't remember, but she didn't even matter anymore. None of them did. Not the monk, the slayer, the kit or the fire cat. He knew that because she told him, and she would never lie. Why would she lie? She is perfect, and she is all his. Yes, his. His mate. Where was his mate? Oh yes, that's where he was going; to find her. Was she missing? No, she was waiting for him. That's right, he needed to get rid of that other priestess, who was she again? She seemed so familiar…wait, she isn't important. Kikyo said so. Kikyo. His mate. His love.

While the more logical part of the hanyo's brain was running in circles so to speak, his instincts were what was keeping him from being a completely lost cause. Every now and then pictures of his pack, his mother, and even his hated half brother would pop into his head, leading him to question who they were. He would remember things about them, but never their names. The only one that he ever came close to guessing was Kagome's, but as soon as he would ask Kikyo, she would give him a kiss and just like that he forgot what the question was. So now he was running back to her, with news that she probably would be upset about.

He caught her scent and turned to the East and within moments he found her by a brook cooking something he wasn't sure how to describe. It looked like a really thick tomato paste that was peach in color. It smelled funny and he didn't like how she tried to hide it when he approached. Then the voices in his head told him that it was all right, because she would never lie to him or hurt him and that he had to trust her. They were right after all. She would never hurt him. Would she?

'_No, I have to trust her. She wouldn't ever lie to me. She is my mate. She is kind and loving, and she is all that is important. No one else matters.'_

"Kikyo, I'm back." He whispered, worried that if he were to talk any louder, he would upset her delicate senses.

"Did you do what I asked of you, love." The undead priestess asked him. Kikyo didn't even bother to face him while she questioned him. She was creating another batch of her special tonic when he arrived and now was adding a spice to it to make it undetectable to his nose. If he smelled it he would become suspicious and ask too many questions. That just wouldn't do. Besides, it was a just tiresome having to act like a love struck teenager all of the time. Better that she talk to him with her back turned lest he see the disgusted look upon her face.

"I did. That whore is dead. I made sure she was before I left."

"Hmm, are you sure that you didn't spare her Inuyasha? If she were dead, I should have my entire soul back. Yet here I am, still with only a sliver of my reincarnations spirit. If she were dead, then I would know!" Kikyo said with a raised voice and finally turned to face him with unveiled anger.

"No, she is dead Kikyo. I waited and I didn't hear her heartbeat, and she took no breaths. I saw it, she is dead and there isn't any doubt about that, I swear it!"

The undead golem pinned him with an unwavering gaze as she sorted through his aura. It seemed that he was telling her the truth, and that truly upset her. When Kagome died, she should have gotten her soul because she still housed the remaining piece. How could only part of a soul continue into reincarnation? She truly loathed that girl even more now because even in death she went ruined all of her plans.

'_What the hell am I going to do now? Taking that bitches soul and using the Shikon would have made me whole and alive again. I am tired of this false body and surviving off of these weak human souls! Wait...other souls? Not hers nor mine, however I do remain as myself. Hm, I wonder. Is it perhaps my consciousness that only needs a new vessel? For I am still Kikyo, only that I am animated with a soul that isn't mine in a body that was created…so was it truly only my consciousness that was required to bring me back? No, after all a portion of my soul was within her to begin with. But it seems that I have it along with a part of hers as well. This is all very…interesting. Perhaps I was wrong about this all in the first place. I don't need that bitches soul after all: just the smaller portion that is mine and a living vessel to place it in. And I know just where to obtain it.' _

Smiling to herself for figuring out the best way to manipulate this situation into her hands, she turned her back towards the inu-hanyo again and picked up the small jar of now odorless paste. Before closing the cover, she dipped a finger in it and rubbed it over her lips like one would a lip balm and did an almost silent chant making the concoction pulse before going dead. Turning back she noticed the distant look in Inuyasha's eyes that he got when he was thinking to deeply and like the manipulator she was, acted quickly before his thoughts took him to places she tried to remove from his head forever.

"Come Inuyasha. I know you aren't trying to beguile me, my dearest. I simply grow tired and anxious of not having you in the way I truly wish. But it's all over now, and I finally know how to get what I…what we...want. And we don't need that little twit to accomplish it. Or the Shikon." Kikyo said as she sashayed over to where Inuyasha was standing and pulled him into a fevered kiss. It was truly a shame that the best of what they could do for each other was kissing and oral sex, the furthest would be dry humping. She was made of clay, so her body was purely for show and not fully functioning. She had a working clit, but that was about it. Her creator was either a cruel crafter or was unfinished when the whole soul exchange took place. Either way it didn't matter, because now she knew the way to get what she always wanted.

With a groan, Shippo slowly sat up on his futon and carefully stretched his sore body. Looking down at his legs he noticed that he had indeed begun what would be his final growth period. His clothes all looked two sizes too short and he knew that the next few days were going to suck. He was going to have to really get some of those pain relievers that his mama would always keep in her first aid pack. He looked across the hut at the already roused Sango, Miroku, and the cooking Kaede. The stew she was making smelled so good, but at the same time some of the spices were really harsh on his nose this early in the morning. After a yawn, the kitsune slowly stood and when he did all three sets of eyes were on him, and Miroku began to smile.

"Shippo, you seem to have begun your growth. It looks like you have already grown at least half a foot within the night, and I won't be surprised if you kept that pace for the next few days. Congratulations my young friend." The monk said before bowing his head slightly.

"Really Ship, you did grow more and you look even more adorable than before! We're going to have to swat the females away from you with Hiraikotsu if you get any cuter." Sango said with a smirk that made him blush hard and look away.

"Aye young lad. Ye have indeed grown into a charming young male since I have known ye, and I know that ye will make a great youkai. I can feet it in my bones." Kaede added and Shippo couldn't help but stand up a little straighter at all of those kind words from those he considered his family. Smiling and thanking them for their words, he sorted though his pack and looked for clothes that he had gotten a few years back just for this occasion. He pulled out a forest green haori that was adorned with lighter green swirls and some dark blue hakama and began to dress behind the corner screen. He scowled in irritation when he realized that he was almost as tall as the screen he was changing behind, and knew that by the time he was done he would probably clear it by a good foot. Sighing he put that thought in the back of his mind and focused on getting ready so that he could surprise Kagome when she came back.

Happily he told them that he was going to wait at the well for her to return and began a short sprint to said well. He hadn't even gone six feet from the hut when his nose was assaulted by a scent that he prayed was a figment of his imagination. Stopping dead in his tracks he took a deep breath and was hit with the terrible reality that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"KAGOME!" He screamed so loud that the entire village heard him from deep within their homes.

The piercing cry alerted all those that remained in Kaede's hut that something was going on, but even as they ran out of the hut to confront the source of the disparaging scream Shippo was already gone. Kirara instantly bristled and transformed into her larger size and motioned to Sango, Miroku and Kaede to climb on her back. Sango was confused and beginning to get scared but she followed her trusted felines lead and the monk and elder priestess followed.

Within moments they were flown to Shippo's location and what they saw sent a chill of terror down their spines. Shippo was on his knees beside the largest spot of blood in the clearing with a white knuckled grip on his mother's Sai and his eyes rimmed with red. Sango having more than enough experience in battle knew instantly that there was a serious duel waged here with Kagome being one of the combatants. When they touched down, Miroku ever the sensible one, slowly made his way towards an extremely aggravated young youkai.

The monk knew that this was going to be a very new experience and hopefully it would end well. Shippo was going through his final growth stage and with it came the removal of the final layer of his true youkai heritage. His beast, which had been calm and docile before was now awaked and beginning to rear his head causing the kits once slumbering instincts to come alive. Normally it was a stage that one was eased easily into. Unfortunately, this was not the case right now. Canine breeds were way more possessive and protective about those within their pack, and those instincts ran very deep. And Shippo's instincts were shoved into hyper drive as soon as his perceived mother was in grave danger, and they were right now probably screaming for blood. Speaking softly to in an even tone, Miroku tried to get Shippo to calm enough so that they could all figure out just what the hell happened out here.

"Shippo." When he didn't acknowledge Miroku's presence, the monk tried again.

"Shippo, we need you to calm down so that we can help. You need to take control of your instincts or they will control you."

The kitsune began to slowly blink, and with each flutter of his lids his eyes cleared and his body physically relaxed, but his fear remained and he couldn't help but voice his fear.

"M…mama…please be ok…"

"Shippo, I know this is difficult for you but I need you to focus and tell us what is going on."

Looking around for the first time he saw that Kirara was in her larger form with both Sango and Kaede at her side with worry clearly etched across their features. He turned towards Miroku and although he was trying to remain calm, the monk radiated fear and concern. He started to look around the clearing frantically for any sign of Kagome but was stopped short when Miroku laid his hand on his shoulder firmly and turned brought his attention back to him. Shaking his head he berated himself for acting like a helpless kit when his mother was out there somewhere in desperate need of help. Eyes hardening in resolve, he turned to Miroku and began to speak to him.

"I was on my way to the well, but as soon as I set out I smelt Kagome's blood. I freaked out and screamed her name, I think, and next thing I know I was here and you were beside me. I can't remember how I got here or anything other than that."

Sango trying to steady her nerves walked over to Shippo and knelt beside him and gently pried the Sai out of his hands and placed it between hers instead.

"Shippo, it is not uncommon for your instincts to take over during moments like this. It's something that will happen from time to time, but in time you will lean how to control it. As for right now, I think it best if we use your instincts to find out what happened to Kagome, as soon as possible."

Nodding his head in agreement, he took a steadying breath and took in the scene around him. So did everyone else, and soon they were piecing together what took place so close yet so far away from the safety of Edo.

"It didn't start here, but it ended here. It smells like she came from the direction of the Sacred Tree because I can smell her blood in that direction too." Shippo said standing and walking to the edge of the clearing towards the direction of the Goshinboku.

"She must have gone to visit it before going back home. She does that sometimes, but I would think she would have held off because of the rush she was in to leave." Miroku said next aloud.

"This was one large fight. It looks like she held her own for a while if those bloody blades are anything to go off of. But judging from the amount of…blood…by the tree, it looks like things went wrong." Sango said analyzing the random splatters of bloodstained grass with worry.

"Aye, there was much blood spilt, but I doubt that it all belongs to Kagome. Yet what troubles me is the lack of her reiki. If she were fighting with a demon, I am positive that she would have used it. So does that mean then it was another human she fought?" Kaede said with her brows furrowed together in thought.

Shippo growled lowly, and all of the attention was drawn back to him.

"No, it wasn't a human. It was…Inuyasha." He hesitated, trying to get a hold of himself so that he could continue. A collective gasp came from everyone in the clearing upon hearing that declaration, stunning them all. Inuyasha had been acting differently in the past few months, but to attack Kagome, it was unthinkable.

"Guys, it gets worse. Way worse." Shippo continued getting their attention once more. "Inuyasha's blood scent tells me that he was in his more feral state when he attacked Kagome."

Sango was shaking her head in denial, and the pit of her stomach was doing flips in acrid fear at this new development. Miroku saw her distress and moved to her side giving her a half hug so that he could continue to figure out what happened there. Sango hid her face in his chest and tried the best that she could to hold back her tears. She didn't know what she would do if Kagome was truly dead. She was her sister, her best friend, and the only one who she could tell all of her darkest secrets and insecurities to.

'_Oh Kami, please let her be ok. No, I have to pull myself together! This is Kagome, she would never go down so easily, she's too stubborn to die. I have to be strong, for her, and for me. We will find her!' _The demon slayers resolve solidified within her mind and taking a deed breath she squared her shoulders and fell into her roll as warrior effortlessly. Taking another look at the scene she noticed that something was off.

"But I don't understand, if he had let his demonic nature take over, why was the village left unharmed? You all remember what he's like when he loses control, and he wouldn't have stopped here after she was attacked. He would have destroyed this whole region until he was stopped." She said to everyone as she stepped away from Miroku's side.

"That is very true, Sango. I have never known him to show any restraint while he was like that. It looks like we're getting more questions then we're getting answers right now. Shippo, is there anything else that you can pick up? They are obviously not here right now, so either he took her or they both managed to walk away." The monk asked the kitsune.

Moving across the clearing he stood in the largest blood stained area and took a slow, deep breath. Although he wasn't a dog, he was still a part of the canine breed, and though his smell wasn't as developed as an inu's, it was impressive all the same. Then as quick as lightning he caught the faintest scent, but one that he could never mistake for another's. His eyes shot open and he all but screamed the information he held.

"Sesshomaru! He was here, and his scent mingles with hers meaning that he had to of picked her up!" he all but shouted before he jumped into the nearest tree's tall branches. "He carried her out on his cloud, so he has her!" he said as he leapt out of the tree back to the others.

"Then it's settled. We must travel to the Western Lands in search of Lord Sesshomaru. Why he would take her, I am unsure, but as soon as we find her all things may be clarified." Miroku said in an authoritive tone. He was considered the beta of Inuyasha's pack, and whenever the hanyo wasn't there he always made the decisions. They all agreed and soon they were back at Kaede's hut gathering their belongings and preparing for another long journey. They had looked around to see if they could find some of her belongings, but they were unable to find anything aside from her Sai. Shippo carried them in his sash beside an ordinary sword he was just given by Kaede. She insisted that he carry it because he was a man now, and needed a reliable weapon. He smiled and gave her a strong hug, and tied it to his sash. When they had everything they needed, a short goodbye was given along with an oath to return with Kagome, then they were off to find the friend that they could never truly live without.

Inuyasha was quietly thinking again. Or at least attempting to. He felt like something was wrong but he was unable to put his claws on it. He tried to remember something, anything really, but every time he did the small voice of Kikyo would filter into his mind telling him that everything was all right and to trust her. It seemed that small voice kept him spinning in circles when he was thinking. Everything turned into her. Every thought. Every inclination; it was all about her. But, who was that girl that kept coming into his mind? She looked like Kikyo, but she wasn't. He kept seeing her smile, and even in his foggy mind he knew that she was important somehow. If that weren't disturbing enough, her bloodied corpse would replace her bright smile.

He was sure that he has never seen her before, but she was somehow always in his mind. Then there were those other people who kept seeing every time he closed his eyes. Who were they? He didn't want to ask Kikyo, because after the last time he did, he remembered her becoming upset and then the next thing he knew he was somewhere he didn't recognize and the morning had turn to midnight. Every time it was like that. His instincts were on edge, and he didn't know what to do. His mind led him to follow the woman he has sworn himself to, in mark if not in flesh, but his nature was pulling him in the opposite direction telling him to flee and run as far away from her as possible.

It seemed that Kikyo had noticed the far away look in his eyes and took out the small pot of paste and again rubbed it onto her lips before putting it away. It looked like it was time to distract and enslave him once more. Really, she didn't think that it would have been this bothersome in the beginning but as time passed she found that she needed to apply the paste to him more and more often. Perhaps she needed to make it stronger next time. Stopping next to a small brook, she turned around and faced the inu-hanyo hiding the pure look of disgust as she did so. He was so entranced by his thoughts that he didn't even notice she was looking at him. This would simply not do.

"Inuyasha, love, what troubles your mind so?" she said in a light innocent voice.

Looking up quickly he noticed that they had stopped and that she was looking at him. Did she just ask him something? Yea, she did, but he didn't catch it.

"What is it Kikyo?"

"You seem to be lost in though, dearest. I was wondering what could capture your mind so thoroughly."

He wondered if he should tell her. _'trust her' _There they were again. The voices. _'trust her',__** 'DO NOT TRUST HER'**__, 'she's our love', __**'SHE'S A LIAR'**_. Inuyasha's mind was pulling him in two different directions again; his head telling him to give her his all, his heart telling him to flee. Before he could answer her, she was in front of him and pulling his head down to meet her waiting lips. As they met in a demanding kiss, the potion effectively invaded his salivary glands, making its way to his blood stream that was beginning to pump faster due to the intimate touch. In no time it was at its destination of his brain and once again he was lost to all but her, and her touch, her wants. She led them beside the stream and straddled his still clothed form with hers and began to grind herself against his awakening erection. This was as far as they could go until she got a hold of a new body. It wasn't much but she knew that it would be sufficient for the pathetic mutt at her side.

'_Soon, very soon, I will have a real body. Then we will officially mate and you will be my slave forever. But most importantly I will be alive, and with your mating mark I will live forever and will never feel the flames of Hell again.' _ Kikyo thought as she continued her ministrations on the tainted hanyo beneath her. She knew that as a hanyo he wouldn't live as long as a pure blood demon, but with all of that time at her disposal she would find a way for him to live forever. Because by 'helping' him, she would really be helping herself. She had her entire victory laid upon her feet, and relished in that fact. Unfortunately for her, fate already had a much better plan in store, and couldn't wait until she found out about it.


End file.
